


My Darling Lyra.. chapter 4 - (Spoilers for Amber Spyglass book)

by hippyangel



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippyangel/pseuds/hippyangel
Summary: Marisa Coulter looked up at the tall man with his daughter by his side. "This is my daughter, i need your help."
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua & Marisa Coulter, Lyra Belacqua/Pantalaimon
Kudos: 10





	My Darling Lyra.. chapter 4 - (Spoilers for Amber Spyglass book)

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 4 of mine and Shells (partypandas00) work.

After what seemed like a lifetime of carrying her daughter along the very slim valley, she came upto a village where she saw people with daemons eather sitting next to them or going about their business of housework with them. Most of the daemons were dogs, she realised.

That means that the humans were obedent. That was good. Good for her.

"Hello there," She said to the nearest woman with a small baby against her leg when he saw Marisa.

Children, she thought.

Back to now, she smiled at the woman ahead of her.

"This is my daougher, do you happen to know a place where i can look after her?"

The woman shook her head and carried on cleaning her front step.

At her own heels, her deamon, a golden monkey, growled in annoyance as he held Lyra's deamon, a white ermen, Pan in his tiny black fingers. His fingers moved and Marisa knew it was Pan breathing beneath his hold. She had to get going.

In the next part of the village, she saw a man with a young daughter. He was talking to her quitely, but she could hear them through her deamons very good hearing.

"Ama, i'd like you to tell your mother that the Holy Man is passed away, the one who used to live at the top of the mountin.'

Holy Man, top of a mountin? This was somthing she could use.

"Hello there sir, may you please be of help for me and my daughter, you see, she has been put under a terrible curse from the witchs of my land, where i was a Holy Woman, and i cannot cure her without your help." She smiled down at Ama, who was weary of her, looking at Lyra sleeping in her arms.

The girl did look peaceful however.

She had quickly remember to put in the Holy part.

"I need to see what plants the witch used to put my daughter to sleep, and a safe home, where the terror cannot find her, can you please be of help to us, please sir?"

She had real rears in her eyes now, out of fear for Lyra being hurt.

The man turned to looked down at his daughter, thankfully, the girl was touching Lyras hand, the girl mummered in her sleep in reply. The father looked at Marisa.

'Since you must be related to the Holy Man who has just been lost to us, you may sleep in the moutin cave cabobe us, and i can show you where the leaves can be collected that they used to curse your little girl. My wife will not take kindly to strangers in out home, it will show you to the mouth of the cave. The Holy Man left his effects incase the next of his line needed to be housed there. Come with us."

After secretly collecting the sleeping leaves to keep Lyra asleep in two loose bags, After little Ama showed her where they were, Marisa Coulter followed him and Ama up another mountin, this time, to keep Lyra safe for good.


End file.
